


Girls

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Demi Neil, Insecure Andrew, Jealous Andrew, M/M, Porn (mentioned), neil's sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Andrew takes it upon himself to find out more about Neil's sexuality after a surprising confession.





	Girls

It had been a bit unfortunate. For some reason, Neil had been coaxed into telling Nicky and the girls about his first kiss (”Wait- you’ve kissed GIRLS?!”), and Andrew had overheard it.

Later that night, when Neil sidled up to Andrew with a plan to end the night in the nicest way possible, his “Yes or No?” before he leaned in to press his lips to Andrew’s had been answered by a “Why don’t you go kiss some girl instead?”.  
Andrew had left Neil standing in the kitchen, sauntering off with a tub of ice cream.

Now Neil lay awake in his bed, staring at the bottom of Andrew’s bunk above him, wondering what could be wrong. The reaction had been so unlike Andrew, and Neil was thoroughly confused- and felt guilt. He wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t like he could change the past and un-kiss those girls somehow, but still, his stomach was churning with the feeling of having done something wrong. He remembered his mother beating him, yelling at him to stay away from girls.   
At two in the morning, Neil was still awake. His eyes were itching and he was contemplating going for a run, when the door creaked open, letting in a sliver of light, and socked feet dragged heavy steps over the carpet towards Neil’s bed.

Andrew grabbed him and hurled him out of bed, and Neil followed. He rubbed his eyes as the blonde pulled him to the desk where Kevin’s laptop sat, opened and running.   
“How’d you know his password?”, Neil asked, voice a little rough around the edges. His heart was thumping in his chest, hoping for an explanation.  
“It’s Kevin.”, Andrew replied dryly, “It was Exy1234. Sit.”

He pulled out a chair and Neil sank down into it. He was facing the laptop now, and even more confused than before. “Andrew, what-”

“Watch.” Andrew handed Neil Kevin’s huge headphones, and Neil put them on obediently. Andrew typed something into the search bar, and then turned the laptop around to Neil, who immediately ripped the headphones off his head and pushed the laptop away. “Andrew!”

Andrew stood, watching him, arms crossed and an inquisite look in his eyes. “Yes or no?”

“Andrew, I’m not watching porn in our living room.”

Andrew just kept glaring at him. Neil glared back. Then, he let his gaze sink a little, looking towards the laptop again. Andrew had put on straight porn. The focus of the camera was on the lingerie-clad butt of a blond woman who was on all fours and looking back over her shoulder with a cocky smile, spreading her legs a little.   
Neil felt his cheeks heat up. “Why do you want me to watch this?”, he asked and turned to look at Andrew again.   
“You kissed girls.”, Andrew replied, as if that was the answer to everything, and in a way, it was.

Neil felt his expression soften. “…they didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t even fun, not like it is with you.”  
Andrew’s jaw was working as he stared Neil down.   
Neil reached out and closed the laptop. “I said I don’t swing, and it’s still true, apart from you. You’re the only one I want.”

“Junkie.”, Andrew muttered under his breath, but Neil was relieved to see the stony look in his eyes subside.

He grinned up at him and reached out for his hips. “I’d rather look at you all day than watch this crap.” He pointed over his shoulder at the closed laptop.   
Andrew rolled his eyes, but grabbed Neil’s hands and put them on his hipbones.

Neil looked up at Andrew from under his lashes triumphantly. “Yes or no?”   
Andrew scoffed and grunted “Yes.” and a moment later, Neil had already undone the bow of his sweatpants.

—

When Kevin opened his laptop the next morning, he almost had a heart attack, and flushed a shade of red none of them had ever seen on his cheeks. Neil didn’t miss the amused gleam in Andrew’s eyes.


End file.
